1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to flexible vehicle body panels. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for the purposes of illustration, the present invention relates to a flexible top for a motor vehicle.
2. Discussion
The use of convertible tops is well documented in the automotive industry. Convertible tops permit the vehicle occupants to raise and lower a vehicle cover structure depending upon the weather and the conditions under which the vehicle is to be operated. While the ability to lower the vehicle cover structure greatly enhances the pleasure one may obtain from operating a vehicle, several drawbacks have been noted.
One such drawback concerns the material from which such cover structures are fabricated. The materials that are frequently employed are flexible woven or non-woven fabrics having a single-ply, which permit the convertible top to be folded or rolled so as to occupy minimal space when it is not raised. As these materials are highly flexible, they typically do not provide the cover structure with any significant rigidity in and of themselves. Consequently, these materials are highly susceptible to wind forces, which cause the cover structure to vibrate and flap, which in turn creates a substantial amount of noise within the vehicle passenger compartment.
Sophisticated convertible tops have been developed which include a plurality of cross-members and supports which apply tension to various areas of the cover structure. While this approach has provided some reduction in the amount of noise created by the vibration and flapping of the cover structure, the resulting convertible top is typically bulkier and more costly to manufacture.